Errores de ángel
by Nezumiro
Summary: Cuando tu mala suerte sobrepasa los límites nada bueno puede pasar. Shizuru tendrá que remediar la cagada de su propio ángel guardian.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta es una mini historia de dos capítulos, subo la segunda parte en unos días.

* * *

 **ERRORES DE ÁNGEL**

Esta historia comienza en un cuarto blanco, con un hombre bastante nervioso y una mujer castaña muy pero muyyy enojada.

-Déjame ver si entendí-. Ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural por mantenerse serena. -¿¡ESTOY MUERTA!?-. Sin éxito.

-Y bien muerta-. Le dijo el ángel, antes de recibir un zapatazo.

-¿¡Y te haces llamar ángel guardián!?-. El zapato reapareció en su pie.

-En mi defensa, es mi primer día-. Sonrió intentando impactarle con su belleza angelical, pero desistió al recordar que la castaña era lesbiana.

-¿¡Y ME MORÍ EN TU PRIMER DÍA!?-.

-Todos cometemos errores…

-¡HIJO DE…

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Sin insultos o no podrás pasar por ahí-. Señaló la gigantesca puerta dorada al fondo del cuarto.

-¡IGUAL NO PUEDO PASAR, HIJO DE PUTA!-. Volvió a arrojarle el zapato, y de nuevo regresó a su pie, así que se lo aventó unas diez veces más.

-¡DEJEN DE REGRESARSELO!-. Gritó el ángel, exaltado, el cuarto relampagueó. -Perdón diosito, me alteré-.

-¡Me morí y me atasqué aquí por tu culpa!-.

-Oye oye, no es mi culpa-. Le miraron feo. -Ok lo primero sí-. Le miraron aún más feo. -Lo segundo corre por cuenta de "Él"-.

-¿De Dios?-. Alzó una ceja desafiante, dispuesta a hacérsela de pleito al grande.

-Claro que no, del de soporte técnico-. Sí, otro zapatazo. -¡Golpéalo a él! Le puso contraseña a la puerta-.

-¡PUES CONSIGUELA!-. De no ser porque había una aureola con su nombre, le habría mandado derechito al otro lado ¡Porque esa mujer parecía hija de Satanás!

-Bueno, verás…

-¿¡Veré qué, qué, alitas de pollo!?-. Él puso cara de ofendido, aunque en efecto sus alas aún eran tan pequeñas que parecían de pollo.

-¡Si no te mataba mi cagada, te iba matar tu actitud!-.

-¡Tu cagada celestial causó mi mal humor!-.

-¡AHHH! ¡Sólo escúchame y baja ese zapato!-. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. -Yo te caigo mal y tú me das miedo, así que terminemos con esto-. Procedió a explicarle todo.

-¿Estás bromeando?-.

-¿Tengo cara de querer bromear contigo?-.

-Tienes cara de pendejo-. Después de ese último insulto se sintió más relajada. -Entonces, si quiero pasar esa puerta, debo conseguir la "contraseña", que es ayudar a alguien en la tierra-.

-Sí-.

-Y puedo elegir a quien yo quiera-.

-Así es-.

-Y lo escojo en esta pantalla-. Más que una pantalla era como una nube pero bueno.

-Ya estuvieras en eso-.

-No te atrevas a apurarme, ¡Que por tu culpa me cayó un rayo!-.

-Ashh que rencorosa-.

La castaña recorrió muchos lugares y miró a cientos de personas que obviamente tenían problemas existenciales, pero pasó por alto a todos, hasta que dio con una que le interesó. -Esta-. En la nube se veía a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello cobalto.

-¿Esa, segura?-. Preguntó él, viendo como la oji-verde se peleaba con un encendedor, intentando prender un cigarrillo.

-Sí-. Observó que la chica tiraba el cigarro y lo maldecía.

-¿Segura, segura?-. Pero luego lo recogió e intentó prenderlo de nuevo.

-Ohhh que sí-. Le había parecido que la chica estaba más buena que el pan con leche.

-Es que…

-¡Que quiero esa!-.

-Que conste-. Y como él ya quería terminar su turno, envió a la castaña a la tierra.

* * *

Apareció con un enorme destello de luz, justo detrás de la otra mujer, quien al percatarse del suceso…

-¿¡Y ahora que carajos quieres Nao!?-.

-¿Quién demonios es Nao?-.

-Ohhh… mierda-. Inmediatamente la oji-verde se dio la vuelta. -¿Puedes verme?-. Alzó su mano izquierda. -¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?-.

-Claro que puedo verte-. ¡Y que vista! Le gustaba lo que veía. Tenía un aspecto rudo que le hacía ser digna de orgasmos mentales.

-¡Mierda!-. Volvió a tirar su cigarrillo al piso. -¿¡Es otra de tus bromas Nao!?-. Pero lo recogió de nuevo mientras le reclamaba a la nada.

-No creo que eso sea muy higiénico-.

La chica soltó una carcajada. -La higiene es lo de menos en mi situación, preciosa-. Volvió a intentar prenderlo. -¿Nao ya tiró la toalla?¿Eres mi nuevo ángel guardián?-. Era obvio que parecía más interesada en su encendedor que en la castaña.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Puso cara de confusión.

La oji-verde abrió mucho los ojos. -Mierda, mierda, mierda-. Tomó bruscamente a la otra y le dio la vuelta. -¿¡Dónde están tus jodidas alas de pollo!?-.

-¡No soy un ángel, idiota!-. Se giró y le dio una bofetada.

-¡Oye!-. Se sobó la mejilla. -Al menos deja que haga algo antes de abofetearme-. Le tocó una teta.

-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!?-. Y le tiraron al piso, está vez con un puñetazo.

Se puso de pie. -Joder, pegas duro. Pero preciosa, estar buena no te da derecho a golpearme-.

¡TE GOLPEÉ POR MANOSEARME, PENDEJA!-.

-Pero te manoseé porque estas buena-. Sonrió sin arrepentimiento.

Iba a patearle pero… -Espera, ¿crees que estoy buena?-.

-Bastante, pero ese no es el punto-. Cambió a una cara un poco más seria, o bueno todo lo sería que podía, que no era mucho. -Soy Kuga Natsuki. Ahora, ¿quién eres y que haces aquí?-.

-Soy Shizuru Fujino y pues…

Le contó ese detalle de que acababa de morir debido a un rayo, la situación con su inútil disque ángel guardián, la puerta bloqueada por culpa del de soporte técnico y el que tenía que ayudar a alguien en la tierra, para poder pasar a donde sea que tuviera que pasar.

La mayoría del tiempo Natsuki estuvo viéndole el escote a la castaña, pero prestó la atención suficiente a su historia. -¿En serio te dijo que estabas bien muerta?-.

-Sí, ese Reito es un completo fracaso celestial-. Shizuru aun quería matar al ángel.

-Pues mira Shizuru, me encantaría ayudarte a que me ayudes, pero hay un problemita con eso-. Seguía intentando prender su cigarro.

-¿Cuál?-. Alzó una ceja con efecto dominante, aunque a Natsuki le valió verga.

-Que si tú estás muertas, yo estoy lo que le sigue-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-Morí hace dos años, preciosa-. Por fin logró prender su cigarro.

-¡MALDITO ÁNGEL DE CUARTA!-. De un manotazo le tiró el cigarro, Kuga casi quiso llorar.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Sabes lo que me costó prender eso!?-. Iba a tomarle otros dos años volver a lograrlo.

Pero Shizuru ignoró su desgracia. -¡ESTOY JODIDA!-. Reclamó con las manos hacia el cielo.

-Estamos jodidas, si es que eso te hace sentir mejor-. Vio como Shizuru hacía una rabieta. -Ojalá yo no me haya visto así de loca-. La castaña estaba pateando un bote de basura.

-¿¡Y ahora que rayos vamos a hacer, Natsuki!?-.

-¿No te parece un poco irónica esa expresión?-.

-¿¡Y ahora que carajos vamos a hacer, idiota!?-.

-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, llevó aquí dos años-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso tu ángel guardián es otro inútil de primera?-. Definitivamente iba a quejarse en el cielo de su pésimo servicio.

-Mis 32 ángeles guardianes han renunciado-. Dijo como si nada.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-Al parecer soy un caso difícil-. Sonrió con cinismo. -Así que me enviaron a Nao, un caso peor que el mío-. Hizo una mueca que se vio como puchero. -Fuma delante de mí pero no me deja fumar, es bien hija de puta-. Ya quería que esa también renunciara, pero tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera a pasar.

-Estamos lo que le sigue a jodidas-.

-Ohhh sí, y bastante-.

-¡No estás ayudando!-.

-Oye, tranquila, que fuiste tú quien me escogió-. Intentó volver a tocarle la teta.

Pero le dieron un manotazo. -Y ya me estoy arrepintiendo-. Shizuru puso cara de confusión. -Un momento-. Ató cabos. -¿La puerta lleva dos años trabada?-.

-¿Qué? No-. El de soporte técnico no era tan mamon cuando ella murió. -Estoy aquí por un asuntito pendiente-. Le restó importancia con un gesto. -Supongo que ahora tú debes ayudarme a resolverlo-.

-Por favor dime que es algo fácil-. Cruzó los dedos.

-Si fuera fácil no llevaría aquí dos años-. Le recordó.

-¡Como chingas con tus dos años!-.

Natsuki fingió una expresión de ofendida. -Haré como que no dijiste eso-. Después sonrió.

-¿¡Por qué carajos sonríes!?-.

-Bueno-. Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa. -Llevó 2 AÑOS platicando sólo con ángeles inútiles-. Amplió su sonrisa. -Es genial hablar con una chica sexy, aunque sea super histérica-.

-¡No soy una histérica!-.

-¿Segura? Porque gritas bastante-. Le miraron feo. -Oye, no negaste lo de sexy-. Le aventaron un zapato. -Histérica-.

-¡QUE NO SOY HISTÉRICA!-. Natsuki soltó una carcajada.

-Si tú dices. Acompáñame-. Comenzó a caminar sin parar de reír. -Se nota que tienes prisa, así que vamos presentándote mi asuntito pendiente-.

-Tengo la sensación de que esto no va a gustarme-. Siguió a la oji-verde.

* * *

-¿En serio vamos a tomar el autobús? Es que no me da confianza ¿No podemos volar o algo así?-. Le chocaba tomar el transporte público, porque todos apestaban a sudor, te robaban antes de darte cuenta, salías medio violado y el chofer se sentía en rápidos y furiosos.

-Somos fantasmas, no superhéroes-. Se subieron al vehículo, aunque Natsuki tuvo que empujar a Shizuru. -Por cierto, cuidadito con las personas-.

-¿Qué, aún pueden darnos arrimones?-. Se burló, porque bueno, ni siquiera las veían.

-No que yo sepa-. Frunció el ceño. -Pero si pueden traspasarte, y es más molesto de lo que parece-. Ya le había pasado decenas de veces.

-No creo que…-. Un gordito la traspasó y eso le provocó una mezcla de nauseas con escalofríos, su cara lo dijo todo. La oji-verde sonrió. -No digas nada-.

-Te lo dije-. Recibió un golpe en el hombro. -Eso no quita que si te lo dije-. Le dieron un zapatazo -En serio que no deberían regresarte esa cosa-. Otro zapatazo. -¿Así de ridícula me veo con mi cigarro?-.

-¿¡Cómo que ridícula!?-. Natsuki no sabía si reír o lamentarse por su nueva compañera.

Bajaron del autobús cuando tuvieron oportunidad, o sea, cuando una viejita le pidió parada al chofer, después tuvieron que caminar un par de cuadras hasta que llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, uno que no se veía nada barato pero tampoco daba buena espina.

Entraron como perros por su casa, subieron al último piso y caminaron por el pasillo que estaba tan solo que parecía de película de terror. -¿Vives aquí?-. Preguntó Shizuru.

-Vivía-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes un sentido del humor bastante negro-.

-Es mi don, mi maldición-. Se pararon frente al departamento 666.

-Ese número no me da confianza-. Quiso echarse atrás, Natsuki le dio un empujón para que entraran.

-Preciosa, no te vas a morir-.

-¡Tus chistes no me hacen gracia!-. Comenzaba a desquiciarle que Natsuki pudiera reírse de todo.

-¿También se murió tu sentido del humor?-.

-¡Ya!-.

-Estas medio histérica, como si hubieras visto un fantasma-.

-¿¡No puedes tomarte esto con seriedad!?-. Gritó con ganas de arrojarle por la ventana.

-Ni que fuera un funeral-.

-¡NATSUKI!-.

-Ok ok, me callo-. En efecto no dijo más chistes sin chiste, pero mantuvo su sonrisa burlona. Eso le dio un respiro a la castaña.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu asunto pendiente?-. Estaban en la sala del departamento. Natsuki tomó asiento en el sofá más cercano.

-Si mis cálculos no me fallan, está a poco de entrar por esa puerta-. Vio su muñeca, aunque ni reloj usaba.

-Un momento, ¿este no era tu departamento?-. Creía que por eso estaban ahí.

-Nunca dije eso-. Se encogió de hombros. -Yo vivía en el de enfrente-.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y alguien entró al lugar. Era un chico moreno, con una cicatriz en el rostro. -Ese de ahí es mi asunto pendiente-. Él juraba que era un partidazo, super atractivo y carismático, pero apenas y le prestaban atención y sólo por pena. -Era mi supuesto mejor amigo-. Tranquilamente, se quitó la chaqueta, la dejo en el sofá, justo sobre Natsuki, y fue a la cocina.

La oji-verde se quitó esa cosa de encima, porque le cagaba que las cosas de Takeda le traspasaran.

-¿Por qué supuesto?-. Preguntó Shizuru.

-Porque el hijo de puta me mató-. Dijo como si hablara del clima.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-Ohhh sí-. No le quitaba la vista de encima al chico. -Era muyyy celoso, y el imbécil pensó que me cogía a su novia, imagínate el resto-.

La castaña estaba impactada. -¿Mínimo es cierto?-. Porque sí no, que deprimente.

-No…-.

-No suenas muy convencida-.

-Bueno, sí me acosté con ella-. Le miraron feo, eso no se le hacía a los mejores amigos, pero bueno, se supone que tampoco te mataban. -¡Antes de que fueran novios!-.

-Uyyy sí, y mira que bien te salió la jugada-. Se dio un facepalm -¿Por lo menos estaba cogible la tipa?-. Porque viendo al chico tenía serias dudas.

-Uy no, gemía re feo-. Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose el recuerdo. -El punto es, que mis 32 ángeles dijeron lo mismo: Para cruzar la pinche puerta disque celestial, tienes que hacer que el hijo de puta confiese su crimen sí o sí.

-¿En serio te lo dijeron así?-.

-Bueno no, pero entendiste la idea-.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza. -Eres un caso perdido-. Después vio que el chico era el verdadero caso perdido, porque casi hizo explotar el microondas haciendo una sopa instantánea. -¿Y que haremos para que confiese?-. Takeda tuvo que correr por el extintor porque le prendió fuego a su mierda esa. -Porque supongo que si él se muere sin confesar, todos nos vamos a la mierda-.

-Estoy abierta a ideas-. Esquivó el extintor que Takeda aventó en medio de su caos.

-No se te ocurre nada, ¿cierto?-.

-Nada de nada-.

Takeda al final tiró todo a la basura y tomó el teléfono para pedir comida rápida.

-Es un imbécil, ¿verdad?-. Suspiró.

-El imbécil que me mató-. Se dio un facepalm.

-¿Qué tan idiota tienes que ser para que te mate un imbécil como este?-. Natsuki puso cara de ofendida.

-¿Tu ángel la cagó el primer día, no? Pues el mío se fue de vacaciones y me mandó a la verga, el nuevo se tardó 1 semana en llegar, en ese periodo me mató el pendejo que ves aquí-. Esos ángeles guardianes eran la estafa del milenio.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo te mató?-. A esas alturas solo podían platicar mientras que se les ocurría algo.

Natsuki se puso roja. -No te vayas a reír-.

-Claro que no…

-Quiero aclarar que estábamos borrachos hasta la consciencia-. Shizuru le hizo una seña de que siguiera. -Muy borrachos-. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de responder esa pregunta. -Mejor ya no te digo nada-. Pero se lo pensó dos veces y no quería otra ronda de zapatazos. -Ya bueno. Me ahogó en el inodoro-.

Natsuki pasó los siguientes cinco minutos aguantando las carcajadas de Shizuru.

-¿Segura que ese rayo no fue tu karma por mamona?-. Dijo cuando la otra terminó de reírse.

-Oye tranquila, que yo no tengo la culpa de tu muerte tan ridícula-.

-Bueno, al menos ya te reíste-. Creía que así se veía más bonita que en su faceta de histérica, claro, no iba a decírselo. -Estabas tan tiesa que parecías muerta-.

-¡Natsuki!-.

-¡Tú comenzaste!-. De hecho no, pero el punto era hacérsela de pleito.

Mientras se gritaban, hubo una explosión de luz en la sala. -Ayyy no-. Kuga paso de un humor decente a un estado de estrés. -¡Lárgate Nao!-. Le habrían salido canas, si se pudiera.

-¿Esas son maneras de saludar a tu ángel guardián?-. La recién llegada era una pelirroja que sonreía cínicamente.

-De guardián no tienes nada, y de ángel menos, no jodas-. Quería arrojarle por la ventana, total, con esas pinches alas no iba a poder volar.

-¿Tengo mi aureola, no?-. Señaló a su cabeza.

-De seguro te la robaste-. Siempre tenían la misma discusión.

Nao ignoró eso y volteó a ver a Shizuru. -¿Y la güera quién es?-.

-No me da confianza-. Le dijo Shizuru a Natsuki.

-A ti nada te da confianza-. Vio de reojo a su disque ángel. -Pero a mí tampoco, Nao es una sinvergüenza-.

-Se le nota-. Dijo Shizuru.

-¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí!-.

-Yo que tú, la ignoro-. Dijo Natsuki. -Sus ideas son tan malas que pueden rematar muertos-.

-No es para tanto-. Se defendió Nao. -Si soy re linda persona-. Se sentó junto a la oji-verde y prendió un cigarro.

-¿Ves? Culera hasta la médula-. Negó con la cabeza. -Fuma pero la maldita no me deja fumar-.

-Lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que te mate un cáncer de pulmón-. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y decías que mis chistes eran pésimos-. Se quejó Natsuki con Shizuru. Después miro al techo. -¿Dios, que hice para merecer esto?-.

-No ibas a misa y cuando ibas te quedabas dormida-. Dijo Nao.

-Ahhh sí es cierto-.

-Estamos super jodidas-. Shizuru terminó de perderla fe en la humanidad.

-No tienes idea de cuanto, güera-.


	2. Capítulo 2

**ERRORES DE ÁNGEL**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

-Podríamos pedirle consejo a un amigo mío-. Dijo la pelirroja. Takeda ya se había ido, pero las tres seguían sentadas en su sala. -Cuatro cerebros son mejor que tres-.

-Querrás decir que dos-. Se quejó Natsuki. Obviamente ya había corrido a su ángel, pero era más terca que los limpiaparabrisas de las calles.

-Ohhh vamos, que humor tan fúnebre-. Le aventaron una almohada, que terminó atravesándola y rompiendo un jarrón. -No sonreír te resta años de vida, cachorra-.

-Te recuerdo que esta cachorra ya estiró la pata por su culpa-.

-Imagínate que sólo fuera un truco, el típico en el que te haces la muerta-.

-¿Por qué te dice cachorra?-. Preguntó Shizuru, y sí, estaba harta de esos chistes, pero sólo le quedaba aguantarlos.

-No lo recuerdo-. Dijo rápidamente. -Que bonito está el clima-.

-No jodas, sí te acuerdas-. Dijo Nao. -Pero sí que está bonito el día-.

-Que no-. Gruñó Natsuki.

-Le dices tú o le digo yo, cachorra-. Le dio una mirada burlona. -Y sabes como me gusta exagerar las cosas-. Sonrió desvergonzada.

-No sabes cuanto te odio-. Suspiró. -Me dice cachorra por el puto cliché de que los perros beben de los inodoros-.

-Ahora me alegró de que me cayera un rayo-. Dijo Shizuru, con pena ajena.

La oji-verde quería que se la tragará la tierra. -No sabes como me arrepiento de esa peda-.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?-. Preguntó Shizuru.

-Pues…-.

-¡Veámosla de nuevo!-. Nao se emocionó con su propia idea.

-¡No!-. Gritó Natsuki sonrojada.

-¿Qué…-. Shizuru no entendía nada.

-¡VAMOS A VERLA!-. Nao no tenía piedad.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!-. Natsuki quería estrangular a Nao.

Frente a ellas apareció una nube, de esas que los ángeles usaban como pantallas, una muy grande por cierto. -¿Quieren palomitas? le vio con cara de: No mames. Natsuki le vio re feo, y digo vio, porque técnicamente le seguía diciendo un montón de majaderías, pero la pelirroja le había dejado en modo mute.

-Amo ser su ángel-. Dijo riéndose, mientras que Natsuki continuaba haciendo berrinches mudos. -Tranquila cachorra, no te vayas a morir de un coraje-. Claro, hizo más corajes después de eso.

-¿Segura que no eres un demonio?-. Shizuru cada vez estaba más segura de que esos ángeles eran la mayor cagada de Dios.

-Tengo mi aureola, ¿no?-.

-Concuerdo con Natsuki, te robaste esa cosa-. No había otra explicación.

Nao le ignoró olímpicamente. -¡Veamos la película!-. En la nube comenzó a reproducirse la escena de aquella extraña noche.

Estaban en el departamento de Natsuki, celebrando que habían ganado el torneo de motocross del año. El lugar estaba ridículamente lleno. Porque habían invitado a todo aquel que pudiera llegar al lugar.

-¡Natsuki, llegaron los barriles de cerveza!-. Le gritó uno de sus amigos, o bueno, un amigo del vecino del colado de la fiesta.

 _-¡Pónganlos en la mesa!-._ Bailaba con una chica que le había hecho ojitos todo el año.

-¡Pero ahí está el de vodka!-.

 _-¡En la otra mesa!-._ Se besaba con la chica.

-¡En esa está el ron!-.

 _-¡Bajo la mesa pues!-._ Le metía mano a la chica.

-¡Ahí están las aguas locas!-. Con eso aventó lejos a la tipa.

 _-¿¡Quién metió esa mierda aquí!?-._

-¡El mismo que trajo 20 litros de whisky!-. Iba a ir a ver eso pero…

-¡Natsuki, se están tomando el alcohol de tu botiquín de primeros auxilios!-.

 _-¡Detengan a ese imbécil!-._

-¡Natsuki, lanzaron a tu gato por la ventana!-.

 _-¡Yo ni tengo gato!-._

-¡Natsuki, incendiaron la tostadora!-.

 _-¡Usen el extintor!-._

-¡También incendiaron el extintor!-.

 _-¿¡Qué mierda!?-._

-¡Natsuki, hay una cabra en el baño!-.

 _-¡Denle de beber también!-._

-¡Natsuki, se están ligando a tu hermana!-.

 _-¡No tengo hermanas, carajo!-._

-¡La tipa jura que es tu hermana!-.

 _-¡Está más ebria que yo!-._

-¡Esto es un asalto, las manos arriba!-.

 _-¡Esa es una pistola de agua!-._

-¡Natsuki, la de allá dice que la embarazaste!-.

 _-¡No tengo pene, que no mame!-._

-¡Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki!-.

-¡AHHH! ¡Necesito una chica para desestresarme!-. Como veía triple, comenzó a besarse con la primera voluntaria, y con la primera, quiso decir que la más buena.

Todos siguieron bebiendo como sí se les fuera la vida en ello, de hecho, el alcohol se sentía en el aire, y todos seguían dándole avisos/quejas a Natsuki, pero ya le valían diez mil hectáreas de verga. A ratos ni siquiera se acordaba de que era su departamento.

-¡Ea ea ea ea!-. Estaba muy ocupada bailando sobre uno de los sillones, hasta que la cabra, que también estaba ebria, le empujó desde atrás tirándole al piso, y después alguna caliente le aventó una tanga al rostro. -¡NO JODAS!-.

-¡Natsuki!-. Volteó, porque esa voz la reconocía aun teniendo más alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo.

-¡Takedas!-. Intentó pararse.

-¿Takedas?-. Intentó ayudarle, pero se cayeron ambos.

-Es que… veo como diez tú-. Soltó una carcajada.

-No pues… ¡Natsukis!-. Y él veía como veinte Natsuki.

Vieron una mosca pasar y estuvieron riéndose de eso como quince minutos, hasta que lograron ponerse de pie, uno apoyado en el otro. -Oye Nat…

-¿Sí?-. Ambos juraban que el piso se tambaleaba.

-Tú… tú…

-¿Yo qué…-. En ese momento Takeda vomitó. -¡Joder!-. Milagrosamente no salpicó a Natsuki.

-Tú… tú…

-¿¡Qué yo que!?-.

-¿Te tiras a mi… mi novia?-. Vio a sus veinte Natsuki riéndose.

-Amigo, tu vieja está re fea-. Intentó enfocar la mirada en el que creía que era el verdadero Takeda. -Ella…

-¿¡Por qué mierda le hablas a la pared!?-. Nat giró la cabeza al otro lado.

-Ella es más fea que estornudar con diarrea-. Bueno, en realidad no, sólo era incogible y ya.

-¡OYE!-. No la empujó porque se habría terminado cayendo también. -¡ELLA ES SEXY!-. Lograron caminar, en dirección al cuarto de Nat, el único lugar intacto del departamento.

-¿¡Sexy!? ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?-. Seguía riéndose como pendeja. -¡Cuando la veo se me reseca la panocha!-.

En lugar de enojarse, él pareció aliviado. -¿Entonces no te la estás tirando?-. Le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Claro que no!-. Se le aflojó la lengua. -Me la tiré, que es diferente-. Ya habían llegado al cuarto.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-¡Fue antes de que fueran novios!-. La tiró al piso.

-¡Dijiste que era incogible!-. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, deseando que el piso dejara de moverse.

-¡Y lo era!-. Comenzaba a ver borroso, o bueno, aún más.

-¿¡Entonces!?-.

-¡Me engañó con sus mañas de fea!-.

-¡NATSUKI!-.

Comenzaron a forcejear, primero como niños de kínder pataleando, después como adolescentes berrinchudos y al final como animales torpes. Takeda embistió a Natsuki contra la puerta del baño, llevándose la puerta consigo y dejándola a ella inconsciente.

Obviamente nadie había prestado atención a sus gritos, porque ellos dos eran los menos ebrios de la fiesta.

El asunto terminó con una Natsuki ahogada en el inodoro y un Takeda histérico yéndose a su departamento.

La nube desapareció y Nao le quitó el modo mute a Natsuki.

-¡ERES EL PEOR ÁNGEL DE LA HISTORIA!-. La pelirroja no paraba de carcajearse.

-Definitivamente me alegró deque me cayera un rayo-. Volteó a ver a Natsuki. -¿¡Cómo pudiste terminar así!?-.

-Ahhh sí, es que me gusta bucear en los inodoros, ya sabes, para refrescarme-. Intentaba golpear a Nao. -¡Ni que hubiera querido, no jodas!-.

-¡Eso te pasa por andar de caliente!-.

-¡Que fue antes de que fueran novios!-.

-¿¡Y lo de tocarme los pechos, eh!? -.

-…

-¡CALIENTE! ¡PERVERTIDA!-.

-¡HISTERICA!-.

-¡QUE NO SOY HISTERICA!-.

-¡SI VAS A MENTIR NO SEAS ASÍ DE DESCARADA!-.

* * *

Dos horas después.

-Y entonces, ¿vamos con mi amigo?-. Dijo Nao. Tenía un ojo morado, porque Natsuki se había saltado todas las leyes de la física y del cielo con tal de lograr meterle un vergazo.

-¿Tu amigo es otra estafa celestial?-. Preguntó Shizuru. -Porque ya no me fio de ninguno de ustedes-.

-Tú no te fías de nadie, güera-. Lo pensó un segundó. -Pero creo que sí está medio pendejo-.

* * *

 _Con el amigo de Nao._

 _-¿¡Me morí!?-._

 _-No-._

 _-Ufff que alivio-._

 _-Te mataron-._

 _-¡Es lo mismo!-._

 _-No…_

 _-¡SÍ!-._

 _-El punto es que ya estiraste la pata, ¿no?-._

 _-¡AHHHH!-._

* * *

-Rechazamos la idea-. Shizuru no quería meterse en más problemas angelicales. -Por cierto, ¿ya puedes quitarle el modo mute a Natsuki?-.

La oji-verde estaba con cara de enojada, sentada en la otra mitad de la sala mientras "murmuraba" majaderías.

-Va, va, de todos modos ya me tengo que ir-. Le regresó su voz a Natsuki y desapareció en un estallido de luz, antes de que pudieran reclamarle.

Automáticamente, la amargura desapareció del cuerpo de Kuga. -El aire vuelve a ser respirable-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto dijiste que llevas aguantándole?-.

-Dos meses-. Dijo con una mueca de resignación.

-¿Cómo la soportas?-.

-No me suicido porque no puedo-.

-¿Hay algo que te haga sentir mejor?-. Natsuki le tocó una teta, de nuevo. -¡ESO NO!-. Le metieron la bofetada del milenio.

Mientras se sobaba, intentando asegurarse de que aún tenía cara, Shizuru pareció tener una idea. -Se me acaba de ocurrir algo-.

-Soy toda oídos-. No podían ser ideas peores que las de Nao, quería creer.

-Primero que nada, necesitamos una estafadora-.

Nat frunció el ceño. -Pero si ya tenemos a Nao-.

-Una estafadora humana-. Corrigió Shizuru.

Entrecerró los ojos. -¿De que rayos estás hablando?-.

-Necesitamos una médium-.

-Creo que ese rayo te dejo medio pendeja-.

-Haré de cuenta como que no escuché eso, Natsuki-. La forma en que sonrió le dio escalofríos a Kuga, así que se hizo la nota mental de no cabrear demasiado a Shizuru. -¿O acaso tienes una mejor idea?-. Tenía cara de: Anda, rétame Natsuki, rétame.

-¡Vayamos por esa médium!-. No quería morir, de nuevo.

Después de otro traumático viaje en el autobús, entraron a un edificio de dudosa procedencia. -Esto da miedo, y eso que nosotras somos los fantasmas-. Natsuki miraba en todas direcciones, verificando que no les acechara el chupacabras o algo así.

-Tienes razón-.

-¿Segura que esta es la dirección?-. Porque quería regresarse por donde llegó.

-Desgraciadamente, sí-. A ella tampoco le gustaba ese lugar.

Nat frunció el ceño. -Huele como a nosotras-.

-¿Cómo a nosotras?-. Alzó una ceja.

-Sí, como a muerto-.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Y otro zapatazo, para no perder la costumbre.

-Hist…-. Le vieron feo, con esa mirada matadora marca Fujino. -Nada, nada-.

-Busquemos a esa médium-. Se adentraron en los pasillos, hasta topar con la supuesta oficina de la estafadora que necesitaban.

-Todavía ni entró y ya me siento estafada-. Positivismo nivel Kuga.

Atravesaron la puerta y al entrar no tardaron nada en notar que el lugar era un montaje de cuarta.

Una pelirroja excéntrica hacía muchos ademanes sin sentido, mientras observaba una bola de cristal que no mostraba ni su propio reflejo. Es más, podrían jurar que la tipa estaba ebria hasta los ovarios.

-Vámonos-. Natsuki se giró para irse, pero Shizuru le mantuvo en su lugar. -¿Qué haces? Mírala, ¡Está loca!-. La médium tiró unos polvos con su mano y después comenzó a reírse.

-Somos fantasmas a punto de hablarle-. Se encogió de hombros. -Si no estaba loca así íbamos a dejarla-. Vio como la susodicha decía un supuesto hechizo, que en realidad era un trabalenguas, y mal dicho. -O bueno, quizá no tan loca-.

La oji-verde seguía negada. -Ni siquiera sabemos si podrá escucharnos-. Suspiró desganada. -Sólo los verdaderos médiums pueden-. Señaló a la tipa. -¡Y esa cosa más bien parece una víctima de las drogas!-.

El cliente que supuestamente atendía se fue azotando la puerta. -Pucha, no me pagó-. Iba a levantarse de la mesa pero…

-¡Hey, tú!-. Natsuki le habló.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Y ella se cayó de la silla, del susto. -¿¡Quien está ahí!?-.

-Vaya, sí era médium-. La oji-verde estaba sorprendida. Le echó un vistazo a la chica toda tiesa. -Era-.

-Bien hecho Nat, ya la mataste-. Lo dijo porque también le vio inmóvil, pero más bien la tipa funcionaba con efecto retardado.

-¿¡Quienes son!?-. Se levantó como un resorte. -¡Juró que ya pagué la renta!-. Giró hacía todos lados, sin embargo, no vio a nadie. -Joder, ¿Bebí de más?-.

-Pues apestas a ron barato-. Shizuru golpeó a Natsuki.

-No seas maleducada, no le ha de alcanzar para otra cosa-.

-No creo que eso se más educado, ¿sabes?-.

-¡AHHH! ¡Ya me volví loca!-. Iba a salir corriendo, iba.

-¡A no! ¡Ya estabas loca, no nos culpes!-. Kuga mantuvo la puerta cerrada mientras la médium intentaba desesperadamente abrirle. -Ahora siéntate y escúchanos-.

-¡Mamá, ayúdame!-. Se tiró en posición fetal.

-Dios, está salió loca y llorica-. Se quejó Shizuru. -Anda, no vamos a matarte-.

-¿No van a comerme?-. Le brillaron los ojos.

-No te tocaría ni con un palo-. Volvieron a golpear a la oji-verde. -Digo, somos fantasmas, no Pennywise-.

Al saber que no estaba en peligro mortal, se recompuso a un estado más decente, lo más decente que podía estando ebria. -Médium Midori, mucho gusto-. Extendió su mano al aire, por supuesto, no la tomaron.

-No voy a tocar eso, no se donde ha estado-. Dijo Kuga.

-De todos modos te hubiera atravesado-. En el fondo ella tampoco quería saludarle. -Bueno Midori, necesitamos algo de ayuda-.

-¿En serio son reales? Es que nunca he tenido trabajos reales-.

-Por estafadora-. Acusó Natsuki.

-Y a mucha honra-. Se defendió.

-¿Cómo puedes enorgullecerte de eso? Estás más loca de lo que creí-.

-¿¡Quieres ayuda o no, fantasmita!?-. Midori le gritó a la pared.

A Natsuki se le saltó la vena de la frente. -Estamos del otro lado, imbécil-. Aclaró, porque si iba a discutir, iba a ser cara a cara.

-¿¡Cómo mierda iba a saberlo!?-. Midori podía exaltarse más sin problemas.

-¡Dime tú, disque eres médium!-. No se acercaba más para no traspasarla, pero ganas de meterle unos espectrovergazos no le faltaban.

-¡Médium, no adivina!-.

-¡Jodida mentirosa!-.

-¡Mentirosa tu abuela!

-¿¡Acaso tienes 5 años!?-.

-¿¡Acaso una niña tendría este cuerpazo!?-. Le recorrió con la mirada e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Ya te dije que no te tocó ni con un palo!-.

La médium entrecerró los ojos. -¿¡Con que un fantasma homofóbico, eh!?-. Y le señaló acusatoriamente.

-¡Ni siquiera sabías si era mujer!-. Agredió Natsuki, aunque su voz lo dejaba claro.

-¡Me la estás haciendo de pedo, obvio que eres mujer!-.

Mientras ellas discutían sin punto de partida ni punto final, Shizuru les veía negando con la cabeza. -Creí que no podíamos estar más jodidas-.

-Tienes buen ojo para los desastres, güera-. La castaña volteó a ver al ángel.

-¡Tiene que ser broma!-. Alzó lo brazos al cielo. -¿¡Por qué Dios, por qué!?-.

-¿¡Y tú a que hora llegaste!?-. Gritó Kuga a su ángel.

-¡Ya estaba aquí, pendeja!-. Pero le respondió Midori.

Shizuru se dio un facepalm. -Necesitamos un milagro-.


	3. Capítulo 3

**ERRORES DE ÁNGEL**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Nao se divertía viendo discutir a Natsuki y Midori, sobre todo porque la médium le gritaba a una pared el 70% del tiempo, y eso cabreaba aun más a la fantasma. Por su parte, Shizuru pensaba a que santito debía poner de cabeza para conseguir un milagro.

De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué?-. Dijo Shizuru, fastidiada. -¿Nos van a exorcizar?-. Tenía un tic en el ojo.

-¡Entrega para Midori!-.

La médium dejo de discutir y corrió a esconderse bajo la mesa. Intentó hacer más grave su voz, pero más bien sonó como a tractor descompuesto. -¡No se encuentra!-. Le gruñó el estómago. -Aunque… ¿Llegó en menos de 30 minutos?-.

-¡No, es gratis!-. Era obvio que el chico quería largarse de ahí. Nadie lo culpaba, parecía el escenario de una película de terror, de bajísimo presupuesto y pésima producción, pero una película de terror.

-Ahhh-. Dijo con alivio. -Entonces sí estoy-. Salió de debajo de la mesa mientras Natsuki intentaba lanzarle rayos con los ojos, abrió la puerta y encontró la caja de pizza en el suelo.

Enrolló media pizza en forma de taco. -¡No tienes vergüenza!-. Le gritó Kuga, con asco. -¡Vagabunda estafadora!-.

-¡Se llama estrategia!-. Entrecerró los ojos. -De seguro te moriste de hambre, envidiosa-.

-¡AHHH!-. Natsuki quería arrancarse el cabello, en su lugar, le tiró la caja de pizza al suelo. -¿¡PIZZA CON PIÑA!? ¡ESTÁS ENFERMA!-. Le daban ganas de pisarla.

-¡NOOOO!-. Midori se arrojó al suelo dramáticamente. -¿¡QUIÉN TE HIZO TANTO DAÑO!? ¡MALDITA MUERTA DE HAMBRE!-.

Kuga levantó una silla dispuesta a asesinar a la tipa esa, porque el tema de su muerte no era tema de mame, no señor. Shizuru suspiró. -Créeme, no se murió por eso-. Aclaró mientras impedía que Natsuki le diera el sillazo más grande de la historia.

Midori recogió la pizza del suelo. -¿¡Por que dios, por qué!?-. había caído boca abajo.

Shizuru puso sus brazos en forma de jarra.-¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?-. Le miró feo, Midori no podía ver eso pero… -Y te estoy viendo feo-.

Miró a la pared equivocada, de nuevo. -¿Y yo que gano con eso?-.

-No jodas, no tenemos ni en que caernos muertas-. Recibió un zapatazo.

-¡Natsuki!-.

-Ya, ya, no más chistes-. Tenía que esconderle ese zapato.

A Shizuru se le saltó una vena. -¿No puedes hacer tu buena acción del año?-.

-¿Qué es una buena acción?-. Sí, seguía hablándole a la pared.

-Es de las mías-. Nao se burló de su desgracia. -¿No querrá ser un ángel? Tenemos vacantes-.

-¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo!-. Señaló con dedo acusador a la médium. -¿¡Qué hará una loca pobre por nosotras!?-.

-¡Deja de decirme pobre!-.

-¡Tu cartera está más muerta que yo!-.

-¡ME TIENEN HASTA LA PUTA MADRE!-. Shizuru explotó. -¡NATSUKI, TE CALLAS O TE CALLO!-. Aunque en realidad, como hasta Nao se cagó del susto, le puso modo mute a Natsuki. -¡Y TÚ, MEDIUM DE CUARTA! ¡NOS VAS A AYUDAR PORQUE YO LO DIGO!-. Del susto hasta se le quitó lo ebrio.

Lo ebrio, no lo pendejo, por eso le jugó al vergas. -¿La mató un coraje?-. Natsuki puso cara de horror. -¡AHHH!-. La castaña le dio un fantasmaputazo, sí, sí, torció las leyes naturales, pero es Shizuru que esperaban.

Midori quedó tirada en el piso, junto a su caja de pizza.

Al ver eso, Nao pensó en voz alta. -Creo que era mejor idea ir con mi amigo-. Natsuki hizo otra mueca de espanto mientras se jalaba el cabello, estaba convencida de que ella pagaría por todo. -Esta idea es una mier…-. La mirada de Fujino le hizo reconsiderar su existencia.

Kuga ya estaba de rodillas, rezándole a todas las religiones que recordaba, o sea, como dos.

-Saben, creo que debo irme a… a cagar, sí, eso-. Un destello de luz y desapareció del lugar.

Shizuru estaba tan enojada que Natsuki deseaba haberle dicho a Nao que se la llevará consigo, pero…

El demonio, digo Fujino, volteó furiosa hacia Kuga -¿¡Y tú porque no dices nada!? ¡Defiéndeme!-. Aterrada, señaló su boca. -¿¡TE DEJO EN MODO MUTE!?-.

Tratándose de Kuga, todo lo que hacía Nao era cagarla.

-¡JODIDOS ÁNGELES HIJOS DE…!-.

En ese momento la otra se alegro de ser muda, todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando Midori se dignó a despertar y bebió unas cervezas para el susto, en el transporte público, o bueno, intentando abordarlo.

-¿Cómo…?-. Ahora era Shizuru quien tenía ganas de matarla. -¿Cómo que no tienes con que pagar el pasaje?-. Pero con su suerte, si la mataba, terminaba con ellas.

-Mi cliente no me pagó-. Se encogió de hombros. Natsuki hizo un montón de señas que no tenían sentido, pero la castaña adivinó que decía: "¡Por estafadora!-.

-¿Por qué homofóbica-kun ya no habla?-.

"¡QUE NO SOY HOMOFOBICA!"-. Pateó un bote de basura.

-Y luego me dices histérica-.

"¡ME DICE HOMOFOBICA CUANDO YO VIVÍA POR Y PARA LAS PANOCHAS!"

-No sé como mierda entendí eso-. Negó con la cabeza. -En fin, sólo di que pagas al bajar-. Intentó aspirar hondo, se arrepintió. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?-. Hasta las moscas se le arrimaban.

Midori puso cara de indignada. -Era pagar el agua o el internet-. Mentira, el internet se lo robaba a los vecinos.

Vieron el autobús llegar, detrás de una viejita, Shizuru subió sin ganas, Natsuki le siguió haciendo berrinches mudos, y a Midori le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

-¡Oiga!-. Golpeó la puerta. Shizuru se dio un facepalm.

-¡No vagabundos!-.

-¡NO SOY UN VAGABUNDO!-.

"Los vagabundos huelen mejor"

-Concuerdo contigo, Natsuki-.

Al final, milagrosamente le dejaron pasar y se sentaron al fondo. La gente se le quedaba viendo porque aparte de parecer vagabunda estaba re loca, o eso decían, al verla platicar sola.

Mientras esperaban su parada, Shizuru consideró seriamente arrojarse por la ventana, sobre todo cuando se subió un vendedor ambulante.

-Yo podría estar robando, violando, incluso matando-. Natsuki entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Ese me robó el celular!"

-Pero estoy aquí, vendiéndoles estos deliciosos dulces-. Pinches dulces todos pedorros, caducados y derretidos.

"¡También la cartera!" Pateó un asiento y tiró a una viejita al piso.

Todos ignoraron a la vieja, porque estaban ocupados quitándole el chip a sus celulares. -Si no tienen feria traigo terminal, saquen sus tarjetas-. Comenzó a recorrer los asientos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-Es serio güera, atraes problemas-. Nao apareció en el asiento de al lado.

-¡Tú!-.

-¿Yo qué?-. Y la muy cínica todavía preguntando.

Entonces alguien se negó a cooperar con la estafa de los dulces y… -¡Cómprame mis putos dulces o te mato!-. El vendedor se descontroló y le apuntó con un arma que se sacó de quien sabe dónde.

Todos se pusieron histéricos ante eso pero…

"Es una pistola de agua, ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Mientras Shizuru le reclamaba a Nao para que le devolviera su voz a Natsuki, el vendedor disparó, creando un charco en el piso, justo debajo de los pies de un gordo que iba parado en el bus, haciéndolo resbalar y…

-¡FUERA ABAJO!-. Gritó un niño.

El gordo descomunal cayó sobre Midori.

"¡OHHH POR FAVOR!"

Matándola al instante.

Shizuru y Nao vieron la escena, después vieron feo a Kuga, por eso de que segundos antes dijo: ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿Tenías que hablar, Natsuki?-. Le regresó el tic en el ojo.

"Técnicamente, no hable" Se defendió, pero como Nao quería ver arder el mundo, le quitó el modo mute.

-Ahora sí, ¿¡que tienes que decir en tu defensa!?-. Reclamó Shizuru.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros. -Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va-. Esquivo un zapatazo. -Apestaba a muerto, quizá era su destino, piénsalo-.

-Qiisi iri si distini, piinsilo. ¡Te voy a matar, imbécil!-.

-¡Ja! Sí ya estoy muerta-. No sabía cuando callarse. -¡AHHH!-. La castaña se le fue encima.

-¡Te daré un verdadero motivo para gritar, Natsuki!-.

Entre carcajadas, Nao usaba una nube para grabar todo. -Esto irá directo a CieloTube-. Segundos después cayó en cuenta de algo. -Ahora que recuerdo, mi amigo era el ángel guardián de su disque médium-.

* * *

Estaban sentadas en la banca de un parque, Natsuki tenía un ojo morado cortesía de Shizuru, y esta todavía estaba con humor de menopaúsica. Tras otro intento fallido de prender su cigarrillo, lo tiró al piso y un perro orinó justo en ese lugar.

-¿¡Y te haces llamar el mejor amigo del hombre!?-. Técnicamente la orina y el cigarro nunca se tocaron, pero que asco recoger esa cosa. -Ahora vives solo en mi memoria-.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pues…-. Acercó la mano a Shizuru.

-Si me tocas una teta, te emparejo el otro ojo-. Bajó la mano.

-Comienzo a creer que si te mató un coraje-. Murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Claro que escuchó, pero quería ver si Kuga tenía los ovarios para repetirlo.

-Nada, nada-. Entonces la cagada de un pájaro atravesó a la castaña. -Uggg que asco-.

-Definitivamente güera, imán de desgracias-.

-¿¡Por qué siempre apareces cuando nos pasa algo!?-. Aunque esa cagada le hizo pensar en algo. -Un momento, ¿por qué algunas cosas nos atraviesan y otras no?-.

-Porque al grande le vale verga la lógica-. Contestó Nao.

-¿A dios?-. Alzó una ceja castigadora.

-No, a la autora de esta mierda-. Bostezó. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

Los ojos le brillaron. -Creo que tengo una idea-. Un perro pasó y le orinó la pierna. -¿¡En serio, dios!?-. Y otra cagada de paloma, para que se le quitará andar de blasfema.

-¡AHHH!-. Tumbó a Kuga de un zapatazo. -¿¡Y yo que culpa tenía!?-. Se levantó haciendo un puchero, le dolía el coxis. -¿Y cuál es la idea?-.

-Antes que nada, Nao ¿podemos hacer pedidos por internet?-. En respuesta, el ángel apareció una nube. -¿Sólo una barra de señal, en serio?-. Puso manos a la obra.

Natsuki miró la pantalla por encima de su hombro. -¿Quién carajos es Alyssa Searrs?-. Por algún misterioso motivo, ese nombre le dio un escalofrío.

-Ni idea, pero tiene a la venta una caja maldita y una tabla ouija-. Le dio a comprar, solo la tabla, no quería más desgracias. -Natsuki…

-¿Sí…

-¡Te lo dije, pervertida!-. Le dejo el otro ojo morado, en efecto, le tocó una teta.

-¡No me arrepiento de nada!-. A pesar de histérica, violenta y con humores de menopaúsica, la castaña le gustaba. Mientras se sobaba la cara tuvo una duda. -Oye alas de pollo-. Nao volteó a verle. -¿Se considera necrofilia si dos muertas fo…-. Una bofetada la dejo viendo estrellitas.

A Shizuru le palpitaba una vena en la frente. -Comienzo a creer que piensas con la vagina y no con el cerebro-.

-Preciosa, es tu culpa, levantas bajas pasiones y mojas bragas-. Se dobló tipo matrix para evitar un zapatazo. -¿¡No deberías evitar que me violentaran!?-. Se lo gritó a Nao.

-La violencia animal no es mi área, cachorra-. Seguía grabando todo para CieloTube. -¡Dale con la banca, güera!-.

Salieron corriendo del parque, Natsuki corría por su integridad fantasmagórica, y en el fondo, Shizuru se divertía con aquella serie de desgracias, quizá porque Kuga, pese a ser una pervertida y vale madres, tenía su atractivo.

* * *

Unas horas después, en el departamento de Takeda.

El chico quería cambiar un foco de la cocina, pero su escalera estaba mal remachada, le faltaba una pata y no llegaba hasta arriba, así que tenía que pararse de puntitas en esa maquina de la muerte.

Por supuesto, esa cosa se vino abajo y Takeda azotó cual costal de papas conta el piso.

Shizuru suspiró con aires de: Denme la puta razón. -Dime que no está muerto-.

Natsuki fue a echarle un vistazo. -Tiene la cabeza tan hueca que el aire amortiguó su caída-. Tenía deseos encontrados, quería que se muriera, pero si eso pasaba se crearía un bug celestial.

El levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. -¡Sí son vendedores de Avon, Testigos de Jehová o los de Herbalife, lárguense!-. Esos tres podían ser un grano en el culo.

Como no hubo respuesta fue a abrir. -¿Qué?-. No había nadie, iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Natsuki le metió un sillazo marca Kuga para que se agachara.

Shizuru le vio feo. -¿Qué? Si no lo mató la caída, el sillazo menos-. Si hasta se había astillado la silla por la cabeza hueca de Takeda.

-¿Qué demonios?-. En efecto, miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con una caja de dudosa procedencia. Une persona con sentido común ni siquiera la habría tocado, pero hablamos del chico que ahogó a su mejor amiga en un inodoro.

Cogió la caja y regresó al departamento. Al abrir el paquete se escucharon lamentos.

-Que buenos efectos especiales-.

-Natsuki…

-Ohhh mierda, no son efectos, ¿verdad?-.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo-. La castaña ya sentía que habían vuelto a cagarla. -Un momento, si Nao no ha aparecido quizá es buena idea-.

-¿Así nos vamos a llevar, güera?-. La pelirroja estaba parada detrás de ellas, con palomitas, para ver el caos en primera fila.

Entraron en modo de pánico. -¡Abortemos!-. Gritó Kuga.

-De hecho, intentaron abortarte tres veces-.

-¡ABORTEMOS LA MISIÓN, LA MISIÓN, PUTA GALLINA!-.

-¡No son alas de pollo, carajo!-. Señaló a Takeda. -Y ya es muy tarde, miren-.

Takeda ya había sacado la tabla ouija, incluso ya tenía veladoras negras y un pentagrama en el piso. -Quiero hablar con Kuga Natsuki-. Todas pusieron cara de confundidas. -¿Estás aquí, Natsuki?-. Shizuru la empujó para que moviera el puntero.

-No tocaré esa cosa, no sé dónde ha estado-.

-Tocaste montones de panochas, ¿¡Y te preocupa un puto puntero!?-. La paciencia de Fujino había caducado.

-1: Tu paciencia está más muerta que tú-. Ya no le dieron un zapatazo, porque le había escondido los zapatos a Shizuru. -2: ¡Hablaba del dedo de Takeda, no del puntero!-. El dedo que estaba sobre el puntero.

-¿Estás aquí, Natsuki?-.

-¡A la mierda!-. Tomó la mano de Natsuki y forcejeó con ella para obligarla a mover el puntero. Al final, Kuga mejor actuó flojita y cooperando.

"Sí, soy Natsuki." Takeda pegó un gritó del susto.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que sí eres tú?-.

"Orinabas la cama hasta los 15 años." Se puso rojo. "Eres precoz y la tienes chiquita." Más rojo. "No sabes pronunciar la R." Mássss rojo.

-¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! Sí eres Natsuki-. Nadie más podía ser tan mamon. -Directo al grano-. Pasó saliva. -Quiero pedirte una cosa-.

En sus sueños más guajiros pensaron que iba a pedirle una disculpa por matarla. -¿Cuál es tu contraseña de Netflix?-.

-¡AHHH! ¡LO MATO! ¡LO MATOOO!-. Shizuru se encargó de contenerla.

-La cachorra tiene rabia-. Sí, Nao se carcajeaba.

-¡LE METERÉ LA OUIJA POR EL CULO!-.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo es el último.**


	4. Capítulo final

**ERRORES DE ÁNGEL**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

Shizuru hacía todo lo fantasmalmente posible para retener a una histérica Natsuki, misma que casi casi echaba espuma por la boca. -¡OYE, AQUÍ LA HISTÉRICA SOY YO!-. Forcejeaba con ella mientras la oji verde pataleaba.

-Ya lo admitió-. Nao se divertía de lo lindo. -¡Oye!-. La castaña se las arregló para aventarle un zapato. -¿No te los había escondido Kuga?-. Otro zapatazo le tiró del sofá. -¡Te denunciaré con el sindicato angelical!-.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!-. Intentaba ponerle las manos encima a Takeda. -¡LO MATO! ¡LO MATOOO!-.

-¡SI LO MATAS TERMINAS DE JODERNOS!-. Desesperada y hasta la puta madre, la tiró al piso con una llave de lucha libre. -¿¡YA TE VAS A CALMAR!?-.

Kuga golpeó el suelo en señal de que se rendía, Shizuru era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. -¿¡Acaso querías matarme, mujer!?-. Una mirada asesina le hizo reflexionar sobre su mierda de existencia. -Jeje, era broma Shizuru-. Apenas se había calmado un poco cuando Takeda abrió la boca.

-¿Y la contraseña de Netflix?-. Le apareció un tic en el ojo. -Te estás tardando-. Natsuki movió su mano derecha en dirección a la televisión y esta explotó, Takeda gritó al más puro estilo marica. -¡Un simple no bastaba!-.

La chica vio sus manos con asombro y después sonrió maliciosamente.

Desde su lugar, Shizuru miró al sofá con ganas de explotarlo, cosa que pasó. -¡Dijiste que los fantasmas no teníamos poderes!-. Se lo reprochó al intento de ángel ese. -¿Qué fue eso? ¿El espíritu santo?-. Alzó una ceja castigadora.

-¡Mi sillón preferido!-. Takeda se jaló el cabello.

Nao asomó la cabeza. -Vaya güera, si que eres blasfema-. La sonrisa de Natsuki le dio mala espina. -Deberías vigilar a la cachorra-.

-¡Ese es tu trabajo!-.

Sonrió y le mostró su reloj. -Es mi hora de descanso-. Desapareció la muy sinvergüenza.

-¡MALDITA ÁNGEL DE CUARTA!-.

-Entonces, ¿no habrá Netflix?-. Sí, Takeda carecía de sentido común.

Kuga volvió a mover su mano y destruyó… -¡NOOOO! ¡MI PLAYSTATION!-. Se arrojó al suelo de rodillas, llorando como no le había llorado ni a Natsuki. -¿¡QUIÉN TE HIZO TANTO DAÑO!?-. Sí, tenía los huevos para preguntar eso, y mocos, por llorón.

-"¡Ese Play era mío, idiota!"-. Ahora sí movió el puntero sin tener que tocarlo. –"¡Por cosas así ni tu mamá te quiere!"-.

-¡No metas a mi mamita en esto!-. Le gritaba a la pared contraria al lado de la fantasma, a esas alturas a ella ya le valía cacahuate.

-"¡Jamás me gustó su comida, cocinaba de la verga!"-. O quizá no le valía tanto porque se puso frente a él para gritarle con más ganas.

Su cara de indignación era legendaria. -¡Por cosas así estiraste la pata!-. Le dieron justo en la mamitis.

-"¡TÚ ME MATASTE!"-. Seguía con ganas de meterle la ouija por el culo.

-¡TÚ TE COGISTE A MI NOVIA!-.

-"¡QUE AÚN NO ERAN NOVIOS, CHINGADO!"-. Un poco más y se le saldrían los ojos del coraje.

-¿En serio van a discutir eso vía ouija?-. Shizuru se dio un facepalm, ese par no tenía vergüenza alguna. -¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-.

Nao apareció. -La cagaste en la pastorela del kínder-. Y se fue.

Se sentó a ver como ese par de cavernícolas se mentaban la madre como si no hubiera un mañana, se echaban en cara todo, desde no saber pronunciar la R hasta quien de los dos tardaba más en el baño, pero siempre volvían al:

-¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIA!-. Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta, y como nadie le puso atención, abrió ella misma.

Kuga volteó a la puerta con cara de fastidio, pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa. -¡TÚ!-. Le señaló como si fuera la peste. -¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO!-.

-¿Taki Taki?-. Una chica más fea que la fealdad misma habló con un tono que bien podría dejar sordos a todos.

-¿¡Amor!?-. Takeda no quiso voltearse.

-"¿Taki Taki? Que apodo más pedorro, no mames"-. Natsuki no dejaba ir ni una sola con tal de joder a Takeda.

-¿En serio te acostaste con esa cosa?-. La mueca de asco de Shizuru no tenía precio. -Tiene que ser broma-. Diría que la quemaran, pero ni el fuego querría a esa cosa, y no lo culpaba.

El sonrojo nivel dios no se hizo esperar. -¡Me engañó con sus mañas de fea!-. Sentía tanta vergüenza que hasta el enojo se le paso unos segundos. -¡De seguro me dio agua de calzón!-.

La castaña se compadeció de su tragedia, de seguro había necesitado terapia después de ese acoston. -Alguien hágale un favor, y pónganle una bolsa en la cabeza-.

-Tengo una mejor idea-. Movió su mano y el intento de aborto de mono salió disparada fuera del departamento, con otro movimiento azotó la puerta y le puso seguro.

Suspiró aliviada. -Justo a tiempo, un poco más y me habría quedado ciega-. Seguía impactada. -¿Cómo puede ser tan fea?-. Tendría pesadillas.

-Y gime aun más feo-. Lo dijo con un escalofrió.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi novia!?-. Takeda fingió indignarse.

-"¡Ni siquiera tú la querías ver! ¡Te volteaste cuando entró!"-.

-¡Ese no es el punto!-. Pero era verdad.

-"¡ADMITE QUE ME MATASTE!"-.

-¡OBLIGAME!-. Natsuki hizo parpadear las luces. -¡Eso aumentará la puta factura!-.

En verdad quería matarlo, pero no estaba pendeja, así que… -¡Shizuru, haz algo!-. Recordó que la castaña no era parte del mobiliario en medio de aquella disputa.

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué le desmadre el departamento?-.

-¡Pero que buena idea!-.

-¡Era sarcasmo, imbécil!-. Se dio la vuelta. -No pienso ayudarte con esto-.

Nat primero frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió con malicia. -Sabes-. En la guerra todo se valía. -Takeda siempre decía que las castañas son feas-. Shizuru volteó tipo niña del exorcista.

* * *

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Nao reapareció en la sala, y al ver lo que pasaba casi se le cayó la aureola. -Van a despedirme-. Se jaló el cabello. -¡Tenías que calmar a la cachorra, no ponerte igual de rabiosa!-.

Por supuesto, la ignoraron. -¿¡Qué carajos les pasa!?-. Siguieron fingiendo que era parte de la decoración. -¡NO ME IGNOREN!-.

Shizuru estaba muy ocupada haciendo flotar a Takeda, dándole vueltas con toda la ira que una mujer enojada podía tener, mientras Natsuki quemaba sus revistas porno premium y él lloraba como magdalena. Después de eso, lo aventaron al baño y lo metieron de cabeza al inodoro.

-¡Están locas!-. Nao se arrancó un mechón.

-¡El hijo de puta me dijo fea!-. Shizuru derramaba bilis. -¡Tira de la cadena, Natsuki!-. Takeda hacía gárgaras en el inodoro.

El ángel vio con horror que ya habían inundado la cocina, tirado un sofá por la ventana y pintado en la pared: Soy puto.

-¡El sindicato de ángeles va a matarme!-. Ahora eran tres histéricas. -¡Me arrancaran mis alas de pollo!-.

-¡Como si me importara!-. Natsuki echó la computadora de Takeda a la bañera. -¡Sufre, sufre!-. Reía maniáticamente.

-¡No soy fea!-. Repetía la castaña.

-Aparte de muertas, desquiciadas-. Nao se tiró de rodillas en el suelo. -¿¡Dios, qué hice para merecer esto!?-.

Por blasfema le cayó un rayo que evitó por los pelos. -¡TE ROBASTE TU AUREOLA!-. Esa voz parecía más obra de satán que de diosito.

-Jeje, sí es cierto-. Admitió con una sonrisa desvergonzada, y le cayó otro rayo por jugarle al vergas. Sí, quedó inconsciente y con cabello de estropajo ahumado.

-¡LO SABÍA!-. Natsuki llevaba dos meses diciendo que se había robado esa cosa.

Dos minutos más tarde, Nao recuperó la consciencia, justo cuando Kuga iba a meterle un pepino por el culo a Takeda. -¡ALTO AHÍ LOCA!-. Usó sus poderes angelicales para detenerle. -¡Tienes que hacer que confiese, no desflorarle la anastasia!-.

Takeda suspiró aliviado, había visto pasar su vida ante sus ojos.

-Si solo era un pepino…-. Kuga estaba cruzada de brazos.

-¡Cachorra!-. De seguro era su karma por ser tan mala ángel con esa cosa llamada Natsuki.

-¡Propón una idea mejor entonces!-. Le señaló con dedo acusador.

Nao puso a trabajar sus neuronas, milagrosamente se le prendió el foco. -¡Lo tengo!-. Las fantasmas le vieron con cara de: No te creo nada. -Basta con que su cuerpo confiese-.

-A ver alas de pollo, explícate-. Estaba a nada de perder la paciencia de nuevo.

-Posesión-. Sonrió como un demonio. -Se apoderan de su cuerpo, confiesan por él, y acabamos con esta comedia de mierda-.

-¡Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo!-. Pateó lo más cercano, que resultó ser Shizuru, así que de un putazo le tiraron al suelo, pero ya ni sentía los madrazos de la castaña, levantó la cabeza. -¿Cómo lo hago?-.

-Ohhh sobre eso, por ser la victima del caso, no puedes ser tú-. Ambas voltearon a ver a Shizuru.

-No, no y no-. Hizo una mueca de asco. -Esa cosa tocó al aborto de mono que sigue tocando la puerta-. Sí, la novia de Takeda seguía golpeando la puerta.

Nat puso ojos de cachorro atropellado. -Vamos, la fealdad no es contagiosa-. Por si acaso tiró un mueble frente a la puerta, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Shizuru puso una pose pensativa, escaneando a Natsuki completita. -Tienes razón, sigues siendo sexy-.

-Sabía que te gustaba, preciosa-. Sonrisa Kuga marca patentada.

-Dios, creó que mi sentido del gusto también se murió-.

-¡OYE!-. Y ahora sonrojo Kuga registrado.

-¡No me meteré a esa cosa!-. Seguía terca cual mula.

Pero Natsuki era mil veces más terca. -¿¡QUIERES CRUZAR ESA PUTA PUERTA O NO!?-.

-Ashh, te odio-.

* * *

OTROS 15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Ayyy pero que asco-. Les costó un mal tutorial de Nao y 30 intentos, pero Shizuru logró colarse al cuerpo de Takeda. -La cosa entre sus piernas es repugnante-.

-Se te salió lo lesbiana-. Natsuki apenas podía contener la risa. -Sí te paras así, te ves re marica-. Tenía la mano en la cintura, en una pose super femenina.

Por estar en un cuerpo vivito y coleando, había dejado de ver a la otra fantasma. -Marica nada, ¡Soy mujer!-. Pero aun podía escucharle perfectamente, para su desgracia.

-No en ese cuerpo-. Disfrutaba que ya no pudiera golpearla. -Sabes, te ves más sexy muerta y con tetas, que viva y con…

-¡Te voy matar Natsuki!-.

-Pero si me fecha de caducidad ya se cumplió…

-¡NAO, PONLE EN MODO MUTE!-.

-¡NO…

-Que hermoso silencio-.

La oji-verde hacía rabietas que solo Nao podía ver, y ella se pasaba sus berrinches por el arco del triunfo, porque no le entendía ni mierda, ni idea de como Shizuru si lograba entenderle.

* * *

En la estación policiaca, el policía en turno miraba extrañado al joven sentado frente a él. -¿Chico… te sientes bien?-. Lo preguntó porque se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas como una damita, pero tenía aspecto de vagabundo.

-Mejor que bien-. Tenía un tic en el ojo, estaba hasta la puta madre de tener pene.

-Los millenial y sus cosas raras…-. Fingió toser, aunque ni él se lo creyó.

-¡Le dije que se sentará con las piernas abiertas!-. Le habían devuelto la voz por si se ocupaba.

-Cachorra, viene a confesar un crimen, no a visitar al papa. No importa-. Nao se limaba las uñas.

-¡Si queremos que nos tome en serio, si importa!-.

-¿¡Podrían callarse!?-. Shizuru estalló.

El policía hizo su silla hacía atrás, quería llamar a seguridad, pero él era seguridad. -¿Seguro que se siente bien?-.

-Más fresca que una lechuga-. Aun tenía el cabello mojado por el agua del inodoro. -Digo, fresco-.

-Chico, no me importa si te crees chico, chica o unicornio, solo di a que viniste-. Se arrepentía de no haberse ido temprano.

-Comienzo a dudar de que esto funcione-. Natsuki tenía cara de: Ya valió verga.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere, cachorra-. Pero con como lucían las cosas… -Vayamos pensado en el plan B-.

Definitivamente al salir de Takeda iba a golpear a Natsuki hasta la inconsciencia. Carraspeó. -Vengo a confesar un crimen-.

-Joven, ser marica no es un delito-.

Y como la castaña ya no tenía paciencia. -¡Estoy hasta la puta madre, así que escúcheme!-.

-¡Oiga, yo no tengo la culpa de que ande en sus días!-.

-¿¡Qué clase de policía es!?-. Goleó la mesa, un poquito más y le metería un puñetazo al intento de policía ese. -¡Maté a alguien!-.

-Su masculinidad no cuenta como asesi…

-¡MATÉ A NATSUKI KUGA!-. Gritó a todo pulmón, para que hasta la tamalera de la esquina le escuchara.

Salió disparada del cuerpo de Takeda y un rayó celestial con coros angelicales que salían de una grabadora, iluminó la puerta del baño más cercano.

-¿¡ASÍ DE FÁCIL ERA!?-. Natsuki estaba lo que le seguía a indignada, Shizuru se le unió.

-¿El baño, en serio?-. Voltearon a ver a Nao. -¿Tan poco presupuesto tienen?-.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. -¿Quieren pasar o no?-.

Natsuki y Shizuru se miraron, esa era la despedida. -Eres una sexy histérica sin sentido del humor-. Kuga le extendió la mano. -Pero fue un placer conocerte-.

Shizuru pasó de tomarle la mano. -Y tú una pervertida de primera sin sentido común-. Y le abrazó. -Pero tienes tu encanto-.

-Hay química entre nosotras-. Kuga sonreía. -Explosiva, pero la hay-.

-Quien sabe, quizá en otra vida podamos explotar de nuevo-.

-¡Ya crucen la puta puerta, no me pagan horas extra!-. Nao les empujó a la puerta.

* * *

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Una castaña de 20 años iba caminando por el jardín de su universidad, su humor no era el mejor porque su última clase la daba una menopaúsica loca, se le había rotó un tacón y se le había caído su celular al inodoro.

-Día de mierda-. Estaba tan ocupada mentándole la madre al mundo. -¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!?-. Que no vio a quien tenía delante, y ambas se rompieron la madre contra el suelo.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?-. Y tuvo el descaro de reclamarle a la otra persona.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Fuiste tú quien me embistió a mí!-. Se levantaron del piso, echaban chispas por los ojos. -Torpe y malhumorada-. Masculló.

-¿¡A quien le dices mal humorada!?-. Se quitó un zapato para golpearle.

-¡Agreguemos histérica a la lista!-.

De repente una ligera interferencia celestial les hizo reaccionar. -Un momento-. La castaña abrió los ojos como si hubiera descubierto la sabiduría cósmica. -¿Natsuki?-.

En respuesta…

-¡Te voy a matar Natsuki!-. Sí, la oji verde le tocó una teta. -¡Pervertida!-. Natsuki soltó una carcajada.

No muy lejos de ahí, desde un árbol, un ángel pelirrojo les observaba con una sonrisa traviesa, el cielo estaba siendo más tacaño de lo habitual y ahora asignaban dos personas por ángel guardián.

-Esas dos siguen igual de locas-. Y a Nao le habían vuelto a tocar ese par de histéricas. -Pero están hechas la una para la otra-. Vio que Shizuru zarandeaba a Natsuki. -Creo…-. La cacheteaba por haberle tocado ambas tetas. -Va a dejar aún más imbécil a la cachorra-. Al menos se veían felices juntas.

Entonces vio que la reencarnación de Takeda se acercaba al par. -¡NO EN MI GUARDIA, HIJO DE PUTA!-. Y lo hizo levitar para arrojarlo al basurero más cercano. -Como me gustan los finales felices-. Ahora sí, su ángel guardián les respaldaría, o al menos iba a intentarlo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
